


Yes Sir

by AEWhore



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Callinng Kenny Sir, F/M, Kitten, NSFW, Spanking, buttplug, collar and leash, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEWhore/pseuds/AEWhore
Summary: You get a text from Kenny asking to try something new tonight. NSFW shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Yes Sir

Kenny-chan

Open the box on the desk in my office and be wearing nothing but that when I get home. 

Delivered at 09:35

That was the text you woke up to from your boyfriend, Kenny Omega. You checked the time and saw you only had twenty minutes before Kenny would return from the gym. You quickly ran to the shower to scrub up before rushing to Kenny’s office. As soon as you enter you see a rather small box on Kenny’s desk, it’s already been opened presumably by Kenny before he left. You open it and let out a gasp at its contents. it’s a small pink buttplug, it’s made of glass and feels cold to touch. It has a crystal heart at the end, looking at it made you heat up at the thought of the heart being the only thing visible when the plug was buried inside of you. You look back into the box to see a small bottle of lube and a pink leather collar with white lace around the edges. You hold the collar in your hand as you feel how sturdy but lightweight it was, it has a small metal loop at the front of it that has a tag attached to it, you flip over the tag to see it’s engraved with ‘Kitten’ and has a small white bow with a bell on it above the tag. You break out into a smile as you put everything back into the box and go back to your bedroom. 

You quickly strip as soon as you enter your bedroom. You grab the collar out of the box and latch it around your neck at the perfect tightness to know it’s there but not too tight that it hurts to breathe before grabbing the lube and laying on your back to massage the lube up your thighs and onto your awaiting hole. You slowly start to tease your entrance with a finger, gently easing yourself in. This part was always the most tedious part so no wonder Kenny left it for you to do. Once you got to the knuckle with one finger you slid a second one in, You moan at the stretching feeling, you loved this part, the feeling of your fingers disappearing into your tight hole and you started to thrust your finger more aggressively as your moans built. You knew you weren’t allowed to orgasm until Kenny told you so but you continued to build the pleasure until he came home. Once you could comfortably scissor your fingers you knew it was time to ease in the plug. You reach over to the box and grab the cool glass plug and apply a small amount of lube to it so it did not get too slippery. You ensured you didn’t have any tension in your body as you regulate your breathing before you started to prod your hole with the tip of the plug. 

Your mouth falls open in a cross between a gasp and a moan as you slowly slid in the plug, Your hole opened to accommodate the girth of the plug as it slid beautifully into you. Once the plug was in you could feel your hole grip around the base of the plug almost trying to pull more into it. You smiled as the cool feeling spread to the hot tight walls of your ass. You lay on your back for a few moments just basking in the feeling of having your hole being stretched by the plug. You reach down to feel the crystal heart sitting snugly against your hole, you move it slightly and gasp and the feeling of the plug stretching your hole even further. You hear your phone go off again. You reach over to see its another message from Kenny. 

Kenny-chan 

I also want you on your knees by the door, I’m 5 minutes away. 

Delivered 09:55 

You smile widened when you realized that Kenny was in his Dom headspace. You sit up on the bed and gasp at the feeling of the plug moving with you. You and Kenny had done anal before but normally he would use his fingers to stretch you out, you had never used toys in your ass before but judging by how you felt right now you were going to be suggesting this a lot more often. Walking down the stairs to kneel by the front door proved to be slightly more challenging than you had hoped as you had to pause to catch your breath every few steps, the pressure slowly building in your lower abdomen with every movement of your body. You finally get to the door and kneel in front of the door on the hallway rug, you bow your head and fold your arms behind your back in anticipation for Kenny’s return. 

Hearing keys rattle in the door sends a cold chill down your spine and it feels like time slows down. From your bowed position you can see the door open and Kenny’s leather dress shoes enter. He drops his bag at the door and hangs up his coat. “Well, isn’t this a sight for sore eyes” you’re now shivering with anticipation as you feel Kenny’s eyes drinking in your appearance. He starts to circle around you like a predator that has caught their prey and now is toying with them before they go in for the kill. You feel the tip of his shoe gently nudge the plug and you let out gasp from the pressure. “Come on kitten, show me what I paid to see, hands and knees” The arrogance in his voice mixed with the pressure in your ass was causing you to become so wet you knew Kenny could see it as you bent forward onto all fours. You hear a click as you whip your head around to look over your shoulder to see Kenny standing back with his phone in hand taking pictures of you on your knees with the heart shaped plug in your ass. Noticing your body going tense all of a sudden, Kenny does little to calm your nerves. “Calm down kitten, these are for my eyes and my eyes only.” 

Your body relaxes as the clicking continues until the room becomes silent. The suspense builds again as Kenny walks around to stand in front of you. “Back onto your knees now kitten, I have something I want to show you.” You quickly sit back as you arch your neck to look up at Kenny as he towers above you. You watch as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pink leather leash, matching the collar you were already wearing. You bite your lip to stop the moan of anticipation as the smirk on Kenny’s face grows. He takes a knee in front of you as he clasps the leash onto the collar before standing back up and giving the leash a few tugs to test the leashes strength. Kenny starts to walk towards the living room, tugging at the collar to signal for you to follow. You struggle to follow behind his long strides as you crawl on all fours before you reach the living room. He takes a seat on the leather couch while you sit by his feet with your head resting against his knees, Kenny starts to lightly run his hand through your hair and you can’t help but sign with contentedness at the calming feeling of being completely submissive to Kenny. Kenny chuckled at his little kitten purring when he caressed your hair. He cherished these soft, sweet moments when you were both in your sub/Dom headspaces but never lost sight of the love and admiration between the two of you. 

Kenny pats the seat beside him and tugs the leash as you rush to jump up onto the seat beside him. You sit on your knees as Kenny wraps the leash around his fist until you start to be pulled to lay across his lap with your face pressed into the couch. Kenny holds you in position with one hand holding the leash but his other hand begins to roam from the top of your spine, down your back and grabs a handful of your ass. He stretches your hole slightly, causing you to gasp and shudder as he starts to pay attention to your throbbing hole. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Kenny asks as he continues to massage your left ass cheek before moving to the right one and showing it the same amount of love and attention. You were lost in the wonderful feeling of Kenny’s massage before your suddenly brought back when you felt a hard smack against your already sensitive ass causing you to release a surprised yelp. “I asked you a question, kitten. I expect an answer” Kenny growls as he pulls the leash to turn your head so when you spoke he could hear you as clearly as possible. “Yes Kenny, yes I love it, I’m enjoying it.” you pant out as the surprise of the strike washes over your body when suddenly he strikes your bare ass again earning a second yelp from you. This strike was harsher than the first. “Calling me by the wrong name, kitten. That’s strike 2, 1 more strike and you don’t want to see what happens.” 

You’re grasping at straws as you try to string together an apology for your mistake as your entire body tenses and relaxes in aftershocks of the two quick, harsh strikes it has just received. “I-I’m sorry S-Sir. It w-won’t happen again S-Sir.” Kenny seems to be pleased with your apology as he returns to massaging the now red skin of your ass. “I accept your apology Kitten, but you need to be taught a lesson. And that lesson is that you need to respect me. I am a kind man, I’ll let you choose your punishment, would you rather I spank you and I keep count but you’ll get more spanks or you count each spank out loud with fewer spanks but while counting you have to say ‘thank you sir’ with every spank?” You knew with Kenny it was about the quality of the strike, not the quantity but You spoke before you really thought about it so as to not show any further disrespect. “I’ll count them sir.” You say with about as much confidence as one can muster up before they’re about to get spanked. “Are you sure kitten?” Kenny asks with a softer voice but still maintaining his commanding tone. “Yes sir.” You say making eye contact with Kenny to see his face break out into a sadistic smile that he always made look so good. 

The first strike came and you quickly realized what a punishment you had ahead of yourself. “One, thank you sir.” you say as the tingling feeling returns to your burning ass cheek. The second strike comes faster than you were expecting but you were still able to clearly say “Two, thank you sir.” he allowed for you to settle down before he delivered the third strike and once it happened you knew immediately why he allowed time to build up. He had perfectly aligned the edge of his palm to collide with the heart of the plug causing it to thrust painfully into you but the aftershocks of the strike were toe curling pleasure. You gasp as you attempt to find air to catch your breath. Kenny’s hand snakes into your hair to wrench your head back as a sign to start talking. “T-Three, Thank you Sir.” Kenny releases your hair and you fall forwards to rest your head against the warming leather of the couch as you put all your weight on your forearms. Kenny returns to massaging your now dark red ass cheeks as the pain and pleasure combo creates a tightening coil in your abdomen that’s begging for release. The next strike knocks the air out of your lungs. You let out a scream as he just barely hits your soaked pussy and your vision dots with white. “F-four, thank you sir” Your voice is muffled in the couch when you lose the strength in your arms to keep yourself supported. Kenny grabs the leash and pulls back so you’re lifted off the couch by your collar. He began to tut at you “Kitten.. Lets not make this harder than it has to be, you’re so close to finishing… So we’ll do that one again” He pulls the leash even tighter so your ear lines up with his mouth when he growls “and this time i want to hear you, nice and loud.” He drops the leash and you immediately fall back onto the couch but focus all the remaining energy on supporting yourself on shaky arms. The spank occurs at the same spot but you have an even more intense reaction. “Four, Thank you sir” you damn near scream as soon as you can breathe again. “Good girl, now last one” Kenny coos as his hand settles on the plug to toy with it for a few moments, you’re now panting trying to get more air as your panties become so wet you can feel it dripping down your thighs. Kenny lays in the last strike and your eyes roll into the back of your head as your nerves short wires and your whole body trembles as you struggle to keep yourself up. “Five, T-Thank you, S-sir.” You choke out before you collapse onto Kenny’s lap. 

Kenny massages and lays gentle kisses on your now nearly purple ass cheeks as he begins to whisper sweet nothings to your slowly recovering body. “You’re so perfect Kitten, you did such a good job taking all those spanks. You’re so beautiful. I love you so much Kitten” He punctuated every remark with a kiss or a caress as you caught your breath. You could feel Kenny’s hands move from massaging your ass to your thighs then up towards your soaked pussy. “Did you get this wet from your punishment Kitten?” He asks as he runs a finger through your slit to wet his fingers. “Yes, Sir. Only you can make me this wet” You moan as Kenny sinks one of his long, thick fingers into you and you know you wont last long with the pace he is thrusting into you at. “Oh I love how your pretty little purrs sounds Kitten, I think you have earned a nice reward” He slides a second finger into you and begins thrusting at the perfect speed, his fingers are the perfect length to hit your G spot every time, while the girth of his fingers stretches you in such a delicious way. Your orgasm hits you soon after when the coil in your abdomen snaps and a flush of wetness floods down your thighs and onto Kenny’s crotch. 

He carefully reaches up to your neck to unclasp the collar to take it off of you before he turns you over in his arms and cradles you in his arms as he lifts you off the couch and begins to walk towards the bathroom. “How does a nice, warm bath before naptime sound Kitten?” You nuzzle into his chest as you mumble out an approval of Kenny’s idea. He laughs at how cuddly you always become after an intense orgasm. He kisses the top of your head and he thanks god or whoever is listening that he has such a perfect Kitten in his life.


End file.
